Final Words
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Peter wasn't going to die without letting Yondu know what he thought about him.
1. Final Words

Final Words

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own GOTG or any of its characters. Filled for a prompt on the Kink Meme where Peter's injured, figures he's dying, and makes what he thinks is his last call to Yondu.

The pain was unbelievable. It was almost as bad as the time when he'd held the Infinity Stone alone and he had felt himself disintegrating. Now, all that pain was concentrated in his side, where the bullet was lodged. He'd bunched up his jacket around the opening, but he knew it wouldn't do much. Peter's only satisfaction was that the Kree radical, who'd attacked him, was already dead, so Peter could die in peace, not having to listen to ramblings about the Guardians murdering Ronan. And Peter didn't have much longer. He couldn't. No one could go through that much pain and survive.

Peter had always known that he would die violently. A Ravager's life-span was short and never ended in a nursing home. There was no precedent for a Guardian dieing yet but, given their line of business, Peter doubted any of them would live past 50. Still, he had hoped that he would at least die with someone at his side. He had so many things that he wanted to say and do. Like how he'd always wanted to take Gamora in his arms and tell her that she didn't need to blame herself for all the things that Thanos had made her do. Or how he'd wanted to hunt through the entire Universe for every single picture of Drax's family and make a scrapbook of them so that Drax could have something to remember them by. Or how he wanted to tell Rocket that he wasn't a thing and tell Groot that, it was okay, lots of people knew loads of words and didn't make as much sense as the tree. But most of all, Peter wanted to talk to Yondu. He wanted to tell him that he forgave him for kidnapping him as a child. That Yondu had been like a father to him and that Peter was sorry that he hadn't turned out the way Yondu had wanted him to, but that Peter had had to do the right thing in the end.

None of that mattered, of course. Peter doubted that he had much more than a half hour to live, if that. He guessed he had time to make one call. He thought about dialing one of the Guardians, but he knew that they wouldn't let him get past "I'm dying" before demanding where he was and then hanging up to come get him. And he knew that, even if they got here before he died, he wouldn't survive the ride home. Besides, they probably knew how much he cared about them. Yondu was the only one that he'd never talked at all about his feelings with. It just wasn't the Ravager way. But, if Peter was going to die, he might as well screw his pride and let Yondu know what he really thought about him.

Gingerly, Peter leaned up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Dial...dial Yondu." He told it, and let himself sink back to the ground.

He could hear the phone ringing. And ringing. And ringing. And then, "You've got some nerve calling here, boy! After that stunt you pulled, it took all I had to convince my boys not to go back and kill you."

Peter chuckled. "Doesn't...doesn't matter now." He groaned as the action sent a stab of pain throughout his body. "Tell you what...after they find my body, let the banks know I said that you could have my savings."

There was silence. "You high, son?"

He laughed again. "I...I'm dying…" Another groan.

"What did you take?"  
"Nothing. I...fuck!" Another stab of pain. "I got shot!"

"Shit! Whatcha calling me for? Call for an EMV! You-"

"It's too late… I don't...don't have long."

"Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter...lost too much...too much blood… I don't-"

"When I ask you a question, you answer it boy!" Yondu demanded, but he sounded more anxious than angry.

"One of Xandar's moons. The blue one. But I don't…" He was starting to feel dizzy. He heard Yondu saying something to someone in the background. "Listen...I…"He hissed and bit his lip. "I don't think...I don't...can't stay conscious much longer."

"You better, son!"

"I just...I wanted...never told you...I...you've been the closest thing to...to a father…" It was getting harder to find the words for what he'd wanted to say. "Forgive you for...for kidnapping me….I just...I"

"Listen to me, boy!" Yondu bellowed in his ear. "You owe me over a million units and I know you don't have that much in the bank so don't you even think of dying on me!"

Dark spots were dancing in front of Peter's eyes and he knew that he didn't have too much longer before he passed out. "I'm...sorry...I didn't...I didn't turn out the way you wanted me...wanted me to, too."

"I don't want your apologies, Peter! You don't have permission to die, boy, do you hear me? You stay alive or I'll kill you myself!"

Peter laughed again, even though he could barely even hear it. "I love you, too...Dad…"

Yondu was yelling something at him, but Peter could no longer make out what it was. But Peter had said everything that he'd wanted to his eyes, he let his head droop back. Within seconds he was out.


	2. Or Not

...Or Not

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own GOTG or any of its characters.

Peter didn't know how much time passed, but there was a bright light pushing the darkness away. There were people coming down from above, calling his name. He tried to answer, but couldn't. He must be dead, he thought. Well, he'd thought that he'd be able to talk in Heaven, but maybe he just needed practice. The darkness was returning, but Peter didn't mind. It was kind of soothing and, maybe, when it went away, his Mom would be there….

…..

There was a steady beeping when Peter opened his eyes. The sky was white. Funny. He'd thought Heaven would be more colorful. There was something heavy on his lap and he felt like shit. Maybe he was in Hell. He started to sit up but a searing pain caused him to fall back.

"Boy, you are a whole new kind of stupid!" Drawled a familiar voice to his side.

Peter turned his head, blinking. "Yondu? What are you doing here?" The man was seated in a chair by Peter's bedside, legs propped up on Peter's lap and what looked like a porno clutched in his hand.

"You called me remember? 'stead of calling a Med-evac like a normal person."

"Did you die, too?"  
Yondu snorted. "Not dead, son."

Peter blinked, trying to wrap his mind around this. "I'm not...but it hurt so much! And the blood…"

" 'It hurt so much!'" Yondu mocked, then chuckled. "Pain doesn't kill you. The bullet didn't exit. That and your jacket stopped you from bleeding out."

"I thought...I thought…" Peter couldn't complete the sentence. He had been so sure that he was going to die and now, to find that he had gone through that fear for nothing…

"Naw. Maybe if you hadn't called me. But, I called the Nova Corps and they got a unit out to you as soon as possible. Turns out they can work fast enough when their hero's injured." Yondu looked at him pointedly. " 'course, would have gotten there quicker if you had called them yourself."

That was right. Peter had called Yondu and said...He blushed. "I'm sorry. I…I thought I had to be dying. It hurt...I just didn't want to die without you knowing…" He trailed off.

Yondu shrugged. "Good thing you did. If you'd waited too much longer I'd have been out of luck." He shook the magazine out and went back to studying it. "This is at least the fourth time I've saved your life, boy. You owe me. Plus there's the money from the orb. And I expect you to pay for that call. Minutes aren't cheap. Don't even think about skipping out on me, now."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'll try not to disappoint."

"You better not." He paused. "Oh, and you might want to check your messages." Yondu mentioned, turning a page. "Those so-called friends of yours have been calling and calling for the past day or so. Probably want to know where you are."

"Day or so? How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS?" Peter shrieked, causing Yondu to raise a brow "They'll be worried sick! Why didn't you pick up? Why didn't you call them?"

Yondu shrugged, returning his gaze to the scantily clad women. "They poached the closest thing I have to a son and then almost let him get killed. That happened I'd be out some money. Figured I'd let them worry."

"They weren't even there! I didn't tell them I was going off-"  
"Doesn't matter." Yondu replied adamantly. "If they'd been worth anything, they would have gone with you. With friends like that…"

Peter thought about arguing, but decided against it. He figured that this was the closest that Yondu would get to saying he cared and Peter wasn't about to ruin the moment. "So, I guess I have to get used to seeing your face more often?"

"Yup. Least till your well enough to get to a bank. Might not be dead boy, but I remember what you said about that money. Your stuck with me until then."

Peter sighed, trying to hide his smile. "I guess I can deal with that."


End file.
